BlackRed
by BabyBluec
Summary: Konon dulu dunia kematian hanyalah sebuah kegelapan yang kosong tanpa terisi apa apa membuat semua makhluk di dalam nya merasa hampa It's YoonMin / MinYoon / Namjin / Hoseok / J-Hope


**_It's Fantacy :)_**

 ** _Pemeran :_**

 ** _\- Park Jimin (BTS)_**

 ** _\- Min Yoongi (BTS)_**

 **6 Juni 1666**

Terlihat seorang pria bersurai hitam pekat sedang berjalan menuju perbatasan

 _Ya_

Perbatasan antara dunia setelah kematian dan dunia setelah kelahiran

Konon dulu dunia kematian hanyalah sebuah kegelapan yang kosong tanpa terisi apa apa membuat semua makhluk di dalam nya merasa hampa

Sampai akhirnya datang Raja vampire bernama Namjoon dan berkata _"jadikan aku abadi,dan aku akan mengabdi padamu wahai kegelapan"_ Sang kegelapan menyetujui kesepakatan yang dibuat sang Namjoon tetapi dengan satu syarat

 _"Buatlah tempat ini menjadi kehidupan setelah kematian,siapapun yang telah di cabut nyawa nya oleh shinigami maka ia akan melewati perbatasan yang menyiksa manusia sesuai dosa mereka dan sampai akhirnya berakhir di tempat ini dan menjadi abadi"_

Namjoon tersenyum _"Tak semudah itu menjadi abadi,bagi mereka yang tak kuat menahan siksaan atas dosa dosa nya maka ia akan dijatuhkan kedalam jurang yang curam dan berakhir bersama Sang Iblis dengan siksaan abadi"_

Jika Namjoon mengatakan bahwa manusia yang melewati perbatasan akan disiksa atas dosa dosa nya secara mutlak

Maka...

Tidak untuk pria ini

Pria tersebut terlihat begitu tenang saat melewati perbatasan

Tak ada yang menyentuh nya

Bahkan tak ada yang memanggilnya

Seakan dia adalah manusia suci tanpa dosa sedikitpun

 _Polos_

Satu kata yang menggambarkan wajah pria tersebut

Bahkan ia tak terusik sedikit pun dengan teriakan teriakan meminta ampun,suara cambuk,bahkan darah yang bertebaran dimana mana

 _Trus berjalan..._

Sampai akhirnya bertemu dengan pintu besar dihadapan nya dengan ukiran nama **"J-Hope"**

 _"Wahai bocah kecil,kenapa kau begitu tenang ketika melihat semua penderitaan tersebut?"_ Terdengar suara dibalik pintu tersebut

Entah memang pintu yang berbicara atau sang kegelapan yang mulai tertarik atau bahkan sang vampire yang bertanya

"Aku?" Tanya pria tersebut pada pintu raksasa dihadapany

"Bukankah itu hal yang biasa?" Ucap pria tersebut dengan santai

 _"Hahaha,kau menarik... Masuklah jiwa abadi menunggu mu"_ Tanpa ragu pria tersebut memasuki pintu raksasa dengan gagah

Sebelum benar benar berpisah dengan pintu raksasa

Pria tersebut mendengar bisikan _"Bersenang senanglah sebelum kau tak mengenal lagi apa itu kesenangan"_

 **10 juni 1666**

"Perkenalkan namaku Yoongi,kau pasti pendatang baru aku sama seperti mu" sapa seorang anak laki laki bersurai biru mint

Sang pria tersenyum "Aku Jimin,salam kenal mungkin kita bisa berteman baik"

Yoongi tertawa senang karena mendapat teman baru

 **15 juni 1666**

"Mulai sekarang aku akan mengadopsi kalian berdua Yoongi,Jimin" Ucap wanita separuh baya kepada dua anak dihadapan nya

"Terima kasih _[1]mi̱téra"_ Ucap Jimin sopan kepada ibu tiri nya

 **6 Agustus 1888**

"Maafkan _mi̱téra_ Jimin,Yoongi" Tangis seorang _mi̱téra_ ketika tubuhnya diseret oleh beberapa prajurit

Jimin yang melihat hal itu tak tinggal diam ia terus menghajar dan membrontak ketika prajurit itu akan menangkap nya

"PERGILAH JIMIN,YOONGI!!" Teriak sang _mi̱téra_ kepada anak anak nya

Yoongi menarik Jimin pergi jauh dan tinggal disebuah rumah megah yang berdominasi warna merah hitam

Mereka menamai rumah tersebut BlackRed

Yoongi lumpuh...Akibat kaki nya di tebas oleh seorang prajurit sialan itu

Awalnya Yoongi masih bisa berjalan walau tak lancar...tapi kian lama kedua kaki nya menjadi mati rasa

 **31 desember 1898**

Yoongi yang tak bisa berjalan hanya bisa terbaring di tempat tidur setiap hari nya

Jimin yang sangat menyayangi adik tiri nya tersebut terus terduduk di samping adik kesayangan nya

Bertahun tahun mereka mendekap dirumah berdominan BlackRed tersebut tanpa berniat keluar

Sampai akhirnya tepat pada tanggal 31 desember 1989 Jimin bangkit dari duduk nya menggendong tubuh adik kesayangan nya dan meletakkan tubuh tersebut di sebuah kursi berhias emas tak lupa dengan warna merah hitam yang selalu menghiasi kehidupan mereka

"Apa ini Jimin?" Tanya Yoongi heran

"Kau akan menjadi Ratu Vampir keenam Yoongi" Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali

"Apa kau sedang mengigau Jimin?" Tanya Yoongi lagi

"Tidak,Aku Park Jimin Ardello cucu pertama dari putri sulung Raja Vampir" Ucap Jimin dengan tegas

Yoongi menatap Jimin tak percaya... Jadi selama ini ia tinggal bersama cucu Raja Vampire sang pencipta warna merah yang telah menjalin hubungan dengan Raja Kegelapan sang pencipta warna hitam

Jimin berjalan menuju televisi yang berada disebelah tenggara Yoongi tepat diatas televisi tersebut terdapat lukisan wanita dengan rambut hitam pekat mata merah dan kostum BlackRed

"Itu adalah ibuku namanya Kim Seokjin" ucap Jimin menunjuk ke arah lukisan tersebut

"Dia adalah ibu yang baik,ia bahkan rela membunuh mu karena aku mengatakan akan menjadikan mu Ratu Vampire"

Yoongi masih mencerna perkataan Jimin barusan

"A...apa..." Suara Yoongi tertahan

 _"[2]Mea culp_ _a_ Ucap Jimin tersenyum getir

"Kau..." Manik mata Yoongi berubah menjadi merah pertanda ia tak terima atas perbuatan Jimin

"Aku tahu ini akan terjadi Yoongi,kau selalu saja menjadi seperti ini... Aku akan terus mengulang waktu sampai akhirnya kau mau menerimaku"

Tepat pada saat kata kata terakhir di lontarkan Jimin menekan tombol "replay" pada televisi di hadapan nya

 _[1] mi̱téra = Ibu_

 _[2] Mea Culpa = Salah ku_

 **Sebenernya ini cerita biasa tapi aku jadiin fanfiction versi MinYoon/YoonMin** **Yang mau liat versi biasa ny cek akun wattpad ku ya @BabyBluec**


End file.
